Slow
by stargateshipper
Summary: On a warm evening Jack makes the lovemaking Slow and easy.


DISCLAIMER: "Stargate SG-1" and its characters are the property of MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a cool evening, a soft breeze blew in from the window, which had been left slightly ajar, and he could feel it's slow circulating air on his back, tracing a line with her fingers, which seemed to be leading it a path. His concentration was on her face, the expression, and each movement of her lips, the closed eyes, and the arch of her neck slightly as he moved. An intake of breath slowly inhaled. He lowered his lips to her mouth, and gently ran them along her own, following their lines with a soft touch of his tongue.  
  
Her body softly shifted under him, and her fingers followed the trail of his arms before settling back on the pillows, another breath, as he lowered his mouth to her neck, which arched to his lips, her breasts lifting to his chest. His mouth continued to trail kisses along her neck as he shifted his angle and continued his soft thrusts, he felt a slight movement of her ankles which lay softly over his thighs and lifted his head to watch her again. He slowly thrusted once more and watched the expression of her face, upturned from the arch of her neck, his hands found hers, and their fingers entwined. Continuing his slow thrusts he watched as her mouth softly opened to let out a breath and soft moan. He smiled as he continued, slowly hitting the spot, which was causing the reaction of each movement. Her fingers were slowly closing grip on his hands as he continued. He paused for a moment and he watched her, felt her hold a breath of anticipation. Slowly he untwined his fingers and slipped his fingers to slowly hold her wrists. He watched as the breath was let out with another light moan, which he answered with another slow thrust. Her eyes were tightly closed, her body arched up to his, and again he paused.  
  
"Sam" he whispered, slow and soft. He watched as she breathed, concentrating on what he was doing to her body.  
  
"Open your eyes"  
  
He waited, thrusting softly but not as deep, missing the spot and receiving a low growl in response.  
  
"Open your eyes Sam" he requested again, lowering his lips to hers, to kiss her gently. When he lifted his head, the warm blue of her eyes met him. If eyes were the windows to the soul, then her soul was electric blue, deep, and endless. The look in them now would have sent him over the edge had he not been keeping control, but his thoughts were all for her at this very moment. Those electric blues, the soft body beneath him, the pulse of her wrists beating silently beneath his palms, her legs entwined around his thighs, holding him gently to her, the perfect fit as they made love.  
  
He tried to focus on all he sensed as he thrust once more, his eyes watching hers. Moaning they fluttered slightly shut as he hit her spot once more. Pausing again he watched her mouth as she inhaled a breath again, and let it out with another low growl.  
  
"Jack"  
  
Frustration accentuated his name, along with longing, desire, want, need. Her eyes opened again to look up at him, and he could see the dark desire starting to pool into them. He surpressed a smile, he was enjoying teasing her, drawing the full pleasure of the situation out for her, he felt he could do this forever, watching her reactions, hearing his name whispered with a desire and want she spoke only to him. Hearing her growl in frustration and yet a desire for it all to continue. The blue eyes bore into his own. He shifted his weight slightly, still keeping his hands over her wrists, and drew himself out further.  
  
"Keep your eyes open" he said, as he watched the flutter of eyelids. It was almost a need of his own, as if those eyes could tell him more than what her body and reactions were not already telling him. He watched as she concentrated on focusing on him.  
  
He thrust firmer and deeper than before, Sam moaned softly, keeping her eyes focused on his. Smiling he drew out further as before and thrust once more, he watched as her eyes stayed with his, feeling her breasts lift under him, her body arching with ease. Drawing out again he could feel a slight tremble of her hips beneath his own, thrusting again her ankles tightened slightly on his thighs. Still the electric blues stayed focused on him, he could hear her low moans and feel her body reacting from the pleasure he was causing but the deepness of her eyes told him all he needed to know. He watched the concentration in those eyes solely on him as he thrust again; eyelids fluttering close only to open again as he drew out.  
  
"Oh god Jack" he could hear her voice low and soft, in between moans and motion. He could see the darkening in her eyes, and felt the reaction of her body, a deep thrust again and a gasping moan escaped her lips. Lowering his mouth to hers he felt her reacting to the pleasure which had suddenly exploded to pulsate around her body. He held his mouth to hers feeling the moan of released excitement vibrating against his lips as she quivered beneath him, feeling the contracting of muscles encircling him as he held himself still for a moment, enjoying the reaction he had caused. Pulling his mouth from hers, he rhythmically thrust gently with every contraction her body was creating, watching the arch of her neck, and feeling her hardened nipples pressing onto his chest.  
  
Shifting his weight again, still moving his hips with a firm, deep rhythm. Sliding his hands back to entwine his fingers with hers, his breathing became heavier. Her breathing was also heavy and erratic and he closed his eyes, his senses sensing her body's every reaction to his movement. The sounds escaping her with every breath, the cool breeze on his heated skin, the rocking motion of her hips as she moved to meet his every thrust, slowly leading him to and overpowering edge. Opening his eyes, once more he was met with her bright blues, studying his face, pleasure and excitement pooling with the desire and dark tint. He felt her legs closing slowly around him, pulling him deeper, and a soft jerking reaction of her body under him as she rocked harder up against him. A moan escaped his own lips as she ran a tongue across her lower lip, a glint in the deep blue of an eye. A moment of realisation to him that it was her turn to do the teasing in this slow game of lovemaking.  
  
Closing his eyes, and lowering his head, his lips finding the crook of her neck and shoulder he paused breathing heavily, feeling her continue rocking her hips; her legs a gentle grip on him, holding him to her, giving her enough leverage to continue what he had started. A slow teasing game, drawing out the path to the edge before he could fall to completion. Another moment, as he matched each rocking movement of her hips once more and his senses seemed lost, his concentration was drawn to what she was now making him feel. Safely surrounded by her, hands intertwined with ease, bodies locked together, and the taste of her skin at his lips. A sound, a moan from himself perhaps, his sense were too far-gone to be able to concentrate on which one of them were creating the soft sounds he could hear.  
  
It was becoming too much; he lifted his head, his rocking hips jerking with less control. He could hear his name, distant and soft. Movement seemed to stop for what seemed a lifetime.  
  
"Open your eyes Jack" a voice low and requesting.  
  
Focus, her voice, quiet but insistent, soft and patient. As his eyes tried to focus, her hips again rocked deeper to his, he could feel her whole body moving up to his, her hips, her navel, her breasts, slowly pushing him further. But the electric blues held him, urging him on. His body lost to everything. His hips jerking erratically, the edge drawing closer. Breath, grunts, moans, her name, all seemed lost as those deep pools of blue pushed him to the edge before he lost sight of them; his body suddenly paralysed as pleasure gripped him, jerking against her grip. A moment, their bodies locked, her lips pressed to his neck. His senses lost to everything, sudden awareness of the cool air, overwhelming exhaustion, and heavy breathing. A tongue tracing a line along his neck fingers holding his gently.  
  
As focus slowly returned he slowly rolled to her side. Their hands losing grip, only for her to roll to his side, and let her fingers splay over his chest, her chin coming to rest on his chest, he could feel the blue eyes watching him as his breath evened out. Feeling one of her legs sliding to rest over one of his own. He managed to gain some of his senses enough to open his eyes and look down at the eyes which were studying his face, a smile lightly gracing her lips, a hand softly tracing invisible lines on his chest. Slipping a hand along her back, to hold her by him as her head came closer for a moment, brushing his lips, soft and slow, her tongue tasting his lips for a moment before leaving his mouth. Lowering her head to his chest, he felt the cool air cooling their heated bodies, slowly lulling them to a slow, satisfied sleep locked in a lovers embrace. 


End file.
